vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 22 Week 1
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_1" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_afl4886_07.jpg Familie_afl4886_09.jpg Familie_afl4886_10.jpg Familie_afl4887_01.jpg Familie_afl4887_02.jpg Familie_afl4887_03.jpg Familie_afl4887_04.jpg familie 4886 01.png familie 4886 02.png familie 4886 03.png familie 4886 04.png familie 4886 05.png familie 4886 06.png familie 4886 07.png familie 4886 08.png familie 4886 09.png familie 4886 10.png familie 4886 11.png familie 4886 12.png familie 4886 13.png familie 4886 14.png familie 4886 15.png familie 4886 16.png familie 4886 17.png familie 4886 18.png familie 4886 19.png familie 4886 20.png familie 4886 21.png familie 4886 22.png Familie_afl4888_01.jpg Familie_afl4888_02.jpg Familie_afl4890_01.jpg Familie_afl4890_03.jpg 'Aflevering 1 (#4886) - maandag 27 augustus 2012' Niko haast zich naar de verlaten fabriek en grijpt een stalen buis vast voor de ultieme confrontatie met Glenn, de gangster die Mieke ontvoerd heeft en haar onder schot houdt. Ondertussen in de Ardennen wordt het duidelijk dat Marie-Rose en Caroline in de ravijn zijn gevallen. De hulpdiensten worden gealarmeerd. Dokter Paul stelt zich vragen bij de sms van Nathalie. Maarten en Roos vertellen in de Jan & Alleman dat ze gaan trouwen. *'Rekening houdend met de tijdlijn spelen de gebeurtenissen van deze aflevering zich af op 30 juni 2012.' *'Laatste aflevering met Kadèr Gürbüz (Caroline De Meester) en Pieter Bamps (Glenn De Bock).' 'Aflevering 2 (#4887) - dinsdag 28 augustus 2012' Inspecteur Degeling onderzoekt de omstandigheden waarin Caroline om het leven is gekomen in de Ardennen. Zolang de zaak niet uitgeklaard is, blijft Marie-Rose onder arrest in het ziekenhuis en mag zij haar kinderen niet zien. Ondertussen kampen Axel en Peter met dezelfde vragen: Wie heeft wie geduwd? En waarom? Rita voelt zich schuldig voor de fatale valpartij en ze lucht haar hart tegen Jan. Victor Praet wordt door de voorzitter van de beheerraad onder druk gezet om twee dokters en vier verpleegkundigen te ontslaan. Mieke en Niko brengen bij Jan verslag uit over de confrontatie met Glenn. *'Rekening houdend met de tijdlijn spelen de gebeurtenissen van deze aflevering zich af op 1 juli 2012.' 'Aflevering 3 (#4888) - woensdag 29 augustus 2012' Victor Praet wordt door Christian Deleu, de voorzitter van de beheerraad, onder grote druk gezet om snel werk te maken van de ontslagen. Linda en Jan hebben zich nog niet verzoend met het slecht rapport van Guido en dat zal de tiener geweten hebben. Zijn tante Rita biedt wel een luisterend oor. Inspecteur Degeling ondervraagt Marie-Rose over haar beslissing om alsnog naar de Ardennen te rijden. Ondertussen hebben Veronique en Mathias een grote discussie over de getuigenissen die ze hebben afgelegd. Mieke is dolblij met de vakantie die Niko geboekt heeft. *'Rekening houdend met de tijdlijn spelen de gebeurtenissen van deze aflevering zich af op 2 juli 2012.' 'Aflevering 4 (#4889) - donderdag 30 augustus 2012' Inspecteur Degeling confronteert Marie-Rose met het feit dat haar sms-bericht niet gevonden is in de mobiele telefoon van Mathias, maar zij blijft bij haar verklaring. De bewuste sms houdt ook Veronique, Peter en Mathias bezig. Bart gaat een dag klussen in de boerderij van Maarten. Evy polst bij Dirk of hij jaloers is op de nieuwe relatie van zijn ex-vrouw Nathalie. Victor Praet speelt open kaart met dokter Paul over de verplichte ontslagronde in het ziekenhuis. Linda probeert Guido duidelijk te maken dat de richting elektromechanica volgen geen optie is. *'Rekening houdend met de tijdlijn spelen de gebeurtenissen van deze aflevering zich af op 3 juli 2012.' 'Aflevering 5 (#4890) - vrijdag 31 augustus 2012' Mieke en Niko vertrekken maandag met vakantie naar Ibiza. Zij vertrouwt het niet helemaal dat Steve in hun appartement zal logeren en vraagt daarom aan Evy om hem in de gaten te houden. Inspecteur Degeling heeft nieuws over de sms die Marie Rose verstuurd heeft. Victor Praet gaat door zijn rug wanneer hij Linda helpt met het tillen van een zware patiënt. Hanne biedt ontwerper Axel een schouder om op uit te huilen, want zij weet hoe het voelt om een moeder te verliezen. Marie-Rose mag het ziekenhuis verlaten. *'Rekening houdend met de tijdlijn spelen de gebeurtenissen van deze aflevering zich af op 4 juli 2012.' *'Laatste aflevering met Nathalie Wijnants (Anita Degeling).' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen